(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to bicycle handbrake operating device, and more particularly to a handbrake operating device embedded in the tubular body of the bicycle handlebar.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
As illustrated in FIG. 1, a conventional embedding typed handbrake operating device 1 is roughly of a ⊂ shape. The positioning seat 11 of the handbrake operating device 1 is fixedly installed in the tubular body of an end section 21 of a bicycle's handlebar 2 by a locking bolt 12. The handlebar 2 has a cable entrance hole 22 and a cable exit hole 23, allowing a brake cable 3 to pass through and connect to the handbrake operating device 1. When a rider pulls the operating lever 13 of the handbrake operating device 1, the brake wire 31 inside the brake cable 3 activates a handbrake assembly at the other end of the brake wire 31 to brake the bicycle. The conventional embedding type of handbrake operating device 1 has a number of disadvantages.
From a mechanics point of view, an end section 32 of the brake cable 3, in order to pass through the cable exit hole 23, has to suffer two turn. Such turns would introduce more friction to the brake wire 31 and divert a rider's pulling force exerted on the brake wire 31. In other words, the rider has to give a stronger grip in order to brake the bicycle, which is against the efficiency and effectiveness principles of the handbrake operating device.
From a design point of view, the exposure of the end section 32 of the brake cable 3 compromises the outlook of the bicycle. In practice, to conceal the exposed brake cable for avoiding it to get in the way of bicycle operation or for a better outlook, the end section 32 of the brake cable 3 is usually wrapped to the handlebar 2 by plastic or leather tapes, which actually does little help to beautify it.
From an assembly point of view, even though the brake cable 3 is very easy to be inserted into the cable entrance hole 22, getting it out from the cable exit hole 23 is a totally different story, as a user doesn't have direct control over the brake cable 3 inside the handlebar 2. It is therefore very difficult to install a conventional embedding typed of handbrake operating device 1.
Accordingly, there is a need for an embedding typed handbrake operating device of a better design that can obviate the foregoing shortcomings.